Seto Kaiba? My English teacher?
by PLOT BUNNIES INC
Summary: what happens when my english teacher gets attacked my evil chickens and Seto kaiba replaces her? How come the principal let him replace english with dueling class? why did seto kaiba come to our school? What is he hiding? No Pairings.
1. chapter 1

Ok this is not an april fools joke so just get that out of your head right now. Any way happy april fools every one. ok i was going to put this up on april fools day but i couldn't update til last week. This is my new story. And as always don't sue me cause I don't own any one but my self in here oh and part of the plot to this story is mine too. All my friends own themselves though so READ!oh and just so you know Mrs. B. is afraid of chickens.  
  
What Would Happen if Kaiba Was my English Teacher?  
  
CHAPTER 1 An April fools Joke???  
  
It was April the first. Renata walked into the cafeteria. It was around 7:25. she walked over to the table where nearly EVERYONE who liked anime hungout. "Hey Brock, did you see yesterdays episode of Yugioh?" Renata asked walking up to her friend.  
  
He nodded and put a look of horror on his face. "Is that a stain on your shirt?" he asked.  
  
Renata, who had not looked at her calendar that morning, looked down at her shirt and Brock yelled, "April Fools!"  
  
He laughed and Renata joined in. Then Renata started playing jokes on people and no one actually fell for them until after the bell rang and Renata stopped by Cassies locker. she made her face look all upset and said, "Cassie guess what I heard?" "What?" Cassie asked eagerly not knowing that she was supposed to be dreading what Renata said next. "I heard that Inu yasha is going to be canceled." She said trying to keep a straight face. Cassie just stood there her mouth gaping. Renata tried to wait a few minutes before saying april fools and laughing but couldn't. she felt a smile creep up on her face and started laughing. "APRIL FOOLS!" she yelled.  
  
"I'M GONNA KILL YOU, RENATA!" Cassie said kind of laughing herself.  
  
When Renata got to homeroom it was dark and no one was in the room. She didn't understand why 'til she saw a note on the door. It said:  
  
All S-team students go to the large group room.  
Mr. G.  
  
Renata shrugged and made her way to the large group room. On the way she saw her short friend Patrick. "We have to go to the large group room." She told him.  
  
"Why?" "Don't know" she said shrugging. When they got to the large group room nearly everyone was there already. Cassie had saved Renata and Patrick seats so they sat next to her. "I wonder what this is all about." Renata said.  
  
Patrick and Cassie shrugged and they all began to look for sources of an answer. They loved solving mysteries. They saw three of their four teachers there. Mrs. Ben. was missing! In the front of the room stood Mr. F., Mr. C., and Mrs. R., but no English teacher. Also there was Mr. K., their principal, Mr. G., their assistant principal, and a very tall boy with brown hair and cold blue eyes. Renata really hoped this wasn't a student teacher for Mr. F. (Authoress note: ok we all Know who this is but oh well so that isn't a surprise but there are more surprises like the fourt – oh well you don't want to hear about that well maybe you do but too bad) "Your attention!" Mr. K. yelled. Everyone fell silent "Mrs. Ben. met with an unfortunate accident last night. It seem seems a student who lived near by her didn't properly lock the chicken coops. 5 chickens got out and charged Mrs. Ben. and she had a heart attack."  
  
Mr. K. looked grave and Renata, Patrick, and Cassie burst out laughing. In fact they were the ONLY ones laughing. Everyone Knew Mrs. B was afraid of chickens so why weren't they laughing? "What's so funny?" Mr. K. asked them. Renata was confused. "It's not supposed to be?"  
  
Patrick stopped laughing long enough to say "Yeah, isn't this an April fools jokes?" And Cassie just couldn't stop laughing. "I wasn't joking" he said. "oh" they immediately stopped laughing and blushed. They were really embarrassed. Then Renata leaned over and whispered to Patrick. "I always thought it would be you who killed her." Patrick grinned. "Any way" the principle continued. "this will be your new Englis-" the principle must have caught the boys stare because he quickly said. "I mean dueling instructor, Mr. Kaiba." Patrick sweatdropped, Renata did one of those anime falls, and all of the color drained out of Cassies face. "uh oh" Cassie said. "You said it" Renata said nodding. She totally agreed with Cassie. She had dreamed all her life ( or maybe just this year) that English could be replaced by a dueling class, but not if it was going to be taught by THAT guy. Wait a minute. Mr. KAIBA? This was going to be worse than she thought.  
  
Ok that's the first chapter. How'd you like it? I know it is highly unlikely that the principle would allow English to be replace by dueling but wait til you see why he did it. This is going to be really bad considering that mrs. B is my homeroom teacher. Ahhh Seto Kaiba is going to kill me. Kaiba runs after her "why do I have to be an english teacher?" he asked  
  
"Cause I am an authoress that's why mua ha ha ha h ahhhahahahahah!" REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!! 


	2. chapter 2

K guys got a new chapter ready! Anyway I am going to try to write more. I am having writers block right now and I do have to type up a lot of stuff but if I don't write more of this story now there won't be anymore. I would have updated sooner but I was at my friends sleepover. Thanks to the people who reviewed. I really enjoy reading the reviews. If you see any grammar or spelling mistakes please tell me. I have grammar and spelling checks but sometimes my brother adds words he shouldn't. He is only 7 he can't spell right so he spells sure like this shure and adds them to the dictionary. Anyways I am going to have a beyblade story coming soon and 2 more yugioh ones one is yugioh goes to Hogwarts and it has characters from other anime shows like code Lyoko and Inu yasha. Anyways I also am going to have a code Lyoko one coming up soon. I am getting busy! my friends are like "you have WAY too many fanfics going at once." Here is the next chapter. I don't own yugioh or any cartoon characters mentioned in this story.

Chapter 2 First day of class

"Ok go to class!!!" Mr. K said.

"First period!" Teachers were yelling over the excited talking of some children and the groans and angry outbursts of others.

Renata groaned. Dueling class with Mr. Attitude in addition to boring science and Algebra would make school HELL!!!! Not to mention that today they weren't having study hall because of this assembly and she hadn't studied for the social studies test they were having today! She walked with Patrick to science. They had all their classes together, including mini course. Only a few people recognizedKaiba from Yugioh because most of the eighth grade didn't watch the show. They knew of it but not of the characters. They had heard of dueling and they were probably going to hate the new class. She snickered. This is a hell of a way to get back at them. The most popular guy in school, Brooke, was always making fun of her and her friends about anime and now he had to take a class about the card game! Too bad that most of the other people that always made fun of them were on the other team but at least, since Brooke was in the same class as her, she would be able to see him get frustrated over the difficulty of the game. This is another class where she would get bored and she wouldn't like the teacher but at least it was one she could pass easily.

Renata didn't listen to Mr. C in science that day. Ok so usually she fell asleep in his class anyway but she wasn't listening for a different reason today. She and Patrick sat near each other so they could pass notes. Patrick obviously was nervous about the new teacher too because he usually listened to Mr. C and fooled around with Mr. C's computer during the slide shows and he wasn't today. As she was reading Patrick's note she heard the word Quiz and a small piece of lined yellow paper and groaned. She looked at the TV and saw the word quiz written on it. Darn! The Quiz Fairy1 was homeless now since Mrs. B died. If that meant that it was going to start visiting Mr. C's room she was screwed!! The slides started and each question was only on for about 5 seconds. There were about 30 questions in all and Renata had only answered 8 of them. She hadn't even seen half of the questions! The last question was...What would make a good April Fools Joke? And someone answered "This Quiz"

Mr. Chambo said "yep this quiz was just an April fools joke" and most of the class was yelling in outrage but some were laughing. Renata was one of the outraged people.

Period 2 was another class of hell. That was the period when she normally had English. It was going to be a living nightmare. The walls of the English room were bare, not full of any posters that would teach the students more about the subject. Their teacher was standing in the front of the room, his cold blue eyes staring at each individual as they entered the room. No one talked. The room was quiet waiting for Kaiba to speak.

Finally he spoke in a no-nonsense tone of voice. "I want this understood. You are not to speak until I speak to you. There will be no bathroom breaks during my class nor will you go to get a drink from the water fountain. You are here to learn about duel monsters. Can anyone tell me how to create the perfect deck?"

Renata was the only one to raise her hand. No one else had ever played duel monsters before. Kaiba nodded towards her and when she answered his question her voice was confident. This question was easy. They had addressed this issue in the very first episode.

"To have the perfect deck you have to have a balance of magic, trap, and monster cards. You can't have too many of one kind in your deck. For example if your deck consists of more traps than anything else and your opponent puts Jinzo on the field, then most of you deck is useless and you WILL lose unless you can find a way to destroy Jinzo. Also you can't have lots of monsters that have more than 4 stars in your deck and very few with 4 stars or less because if they have more than 4 stars you have to sacrifice and if you have a whole bunch of monsters in your hand that you have to sacrifice and no monsters to sacrifice then your opponent will be able to attack your life points directly."

Kaiba nodded not looking happy that someone had answered the question correctly and then asked. "How many of you have a deck?"

Renata again was the only one who raised her hand. Kaiba was looking very frustrated. "Fine, I'll bring packs of cards tomorrow. You get out your cards" he said pointing to Renata.

"My name is Renata." She said angrily "and the school banned the cards a long time ago so mine are at home. If I had brought them and they had seen them they would take them away the first time and we pick them up at the end of the day and the second time we don't get them back."

If Kaiba looked frustrated before, he looked furious now. He stormed out of the room and came back half an hour later looking extremely pleased. Then Mr. G made an announcement. "Students may bring Duel Monsters cards to school, now. People in Mr. Kaiba's class must bring them to class."

Just then the bell rang and she went to Social Studies. She was lucky that Kaiba had gone to see Mr. G. because she had gotten some studying done. She knew every answer on the test. She then went to Encore, Gym, and Computers. After computers, she went to lunch. She stood in line for 10 minutes then sat done with her friends Cassie, Jesse, Jen, and Bryce.

Cassie was already telling them about Kaiba.

"I don't envy you" Jesse said as she sat down.

"You guys hear the announcement?" Renata asked.

They all nodded and Renata laughed. "You should have seen his face when he found out that no one except me had cards and they were at home because they were banned! It was hilarious!"

"NOW I wish I had been there and I DO envy you!" Jesse said laughing too.

"Want to read the story I wrote this morning?" Jen asked.

"Sure" Jesse said.

"I wrote more too." Cassie said pulling a notebook from her stack of anime magazines.

"Cool" Renata said taking the notebook from her and handing her hers. "Me, I wrote a new story"

Cassie groaned. "Not another!"

"Yep!" Renata said. "Hey did anybody else wonder why Mr. K. let Kaiba teach dueling instead of English?"

"He's a very persuasive man!" Jen answered.

"But not that persuasive! No one could convince Mr. K to let him do that."

"So do you think Kaiba threatened him?" Cassie asked looking up from Renata's notebook.

"You mean put a gun to his head or something?" Bryce said.

Cassie answered, "I guess"

"I don't think that Kaiba would be that heartless." Jesse said

"Or have the guts to" Renata added.

"How did he convince him then?" Jen asked.

Renata shrugged. "I don't know but I intend to find out."

After lunch, Renata went to Algebra where they got more homework and after that Patrick and her met Bryce and Jesse by their classrooms and then walked to mini course. Bryce, Patrick, Jesse, and Renata all had the same mincourse, Select Chorus. Mini course was the last class of the day so she ran to her bus afterwards. Surprisingly her friend, Kelsey, was on the bus. She usually stayed after to help one of the teachers. Kelsey was really excited about the duel monsters cards being allowed back in school. "Maybe Gray will get his cards back. He had a lot of rare cards I wanted. Oh I -" she stopped when she saw the grim look on Renata's face. "What? Aren't you happy that you can bring cards to school now?"

Kelsey was in 7th grade so she didn't know about Kaiba. "I am happy about it, but it's the reason that they are back that I hate. Would you like to help me play detective?"

After Renata explained the situation, Kelsey was glad to help though she was excited about Kaiba being there, not because of Kaiba but because if Kaiba was there maybe Mokuba was there too. "I wonder how cute he would be in real life." She said.

Renata sighed. "Now that we know cartoon characters can come to life I suppose you'll want to bring Hiei into real life, huh?"

Kelsey nodded excitedly and Renata grinned. "Maybe we CAN get Hiei and Kurama to come out! I want to meet them so bad! Or may be Joey! It would be cool to meet Trunks! Or Serenity. She seems nice. It would be funny if somehow Kagome, Inu Yasha, Sango, Miroku, and _SHIPPO_ showed up." Kelsey started jumping up and down in her seat. "Shippo, Hiei, Inu yasha, Mokuba! Yeah!"

"I know Cass would flip over half those characters and I could mention about a hundred I would want to come alive!"

The bus stopped at their bus stop and they got off with their brothers. As Micheal and Kelsey walked in the opposite direction as Paul and Renata, Renata yelled "Remember tell your mom you are riding your bike to school and staying after!"

"I will!" Kelsey yelled back.

The quiz fairy is Mrs. B's joke. If we have a quiz, she will say that the Quiz fairy left yellow papers for her to give a quiz. Sometimes students will put that the quiz fairy died in the paper, but according to Mrs. B she can't die. Darn it.

Review!


	3. chapter 3

Hey guys, trying to update. I am typing this right on the computer, its 10:00, I stayed up really late last night at a sleepover(seriously you don't sleep at a sleepover so why do you call it that!) , and I have a migraine, so my typing, spelling, grammar, and everything else will be pretty bad. I'll go over it tomorrow after school so hopefully it will be good to go.

**Red Rose Yuki**- I was planning on putting more characters in, the storyline I plan will make sure of it. Thanks for the review! It made my day! Maybe I will add Marik as a gym teacher good idea!

**Water Princess**- yeah I wish Kaiba was my English teacher too. Of course if that had actually happened last year then my grammar would still suck this year! GRIN 

**Cassie/Keiko**- thanks for the review cass! By the way cass! I have a bone to pick! When I came over your house yesterday you hadn't written any more! Dude we had all fairweek off!!!! I mean you could fit in some time to write, right? I realize you had to babysit but I baby sit EVERY day and get about an hour to myself to write and do homework. Anyway yeah that was a joke cass don't take offense.

**Yamaromantist** - Yeah I know! I showed cass your review and if you want to talk to the REAL cass, go talk to Cassie/Keiko

Everyone in the fic is based on real people. Well except for the anime characters!!!!!

Everyone thanks for reviewing!

I am going to dedicate this chapter to Bryce and Brock (yes they are in the fic too). They moved at the beginning of the summer and I haven't seen them since the last day of school last year. Bryce, Brock, I hope you read this fic because I want to say I miss you guys terribly! Sorry I haven't written much! I haven't forgotten you. I am very busy! I am trying! CRYING I miss you guys!!!!!

Ok sorry for my little moment there. Anyway I do not own yugioh or the school! I am serious!!!!!!! I wish I had Kaiba! makes a Kaiba plushie appear well this will do for now! ENJOY!!!! hugs Kaiba plushie

Chapter 3

Renata waited at the bus stop for Kelsey to arrive on her bike and soon enough she did, her brother in pursuit.

"Mikey HAD to help us!" Kelsey said as soon as she saw the look on Renata's face.

Renata shrugged. "As long as he doesn't get us in trouble"

They ride to school and when they got there they went to the cafeteria. It was BUZZING! Not literally of course but every one was talking.

One person said "CAN YOU BELIEVE THAT NEW TEACHER!!! NOW I HAVE TO LEARN THAT STUPID GAME!!!!"

Another said to a boy younger than him "I'll give you the KURIBOH if you give me that MAGIC CYLINDER ya got there."

As they neared their favorite table they heard how excited Hazel was. She was laughing EVILLY! "muahahaha!"

Renata sweatdropped or she would have if she had been an anime character. "ummm why is Hazel acting like that?"

Ricky stopped picking up his cards to give her a look that said 'don't you know?' "She won....AGAIN!!!!!"

"You know her." Renata shrugged "she just LOVES acting like Marik"

Just then the bell rang. "Stupid bell" Renata grumbled "I am going to my doom"

ENGLISH/Dueling class

"Today," Kaiba said, "you are going to learn rules. And you WILL learn them without me having me to repeat them."

Some of the students had stubborn looks on their faces and Renata knew what they were thinking. They were thinking 'I didn't try when it was English. There is no way I am trying now. Fail me if you want.'

Renata wouldn't have to try, nor would Cass. They dueled for fun all the time. Even putting pressure on them wouldn't make them fail.

As Kaiba droned on and on about how the key to dueling is power blah, blah, blah, Renata was reading a book. It was interesting to see how Kaiba didn't see her reading when she had the book right in front of her face and she was in the front seat, right in front of his eyes. She would LOVE this class.

Later, Renata walked to the gym after changing in the locker rooms and stopped dead when she got in the door. "shit!" she said under her breath.

There, in the middle of the room, just waiting for his vic-I mean _STUDENTS_ to arrive, was Marik. 'what the fuck is happening to me?' Renata thought. 'I am either going nuts or I am dreaming. Next thing I know Yugi is going to show up.'

Sure enough, who should walk next through the door, but Yugi?

"I am going nuts" Renata muttered to herself.

Back with Brock (first chapter)

Brock's POV

In the beginning of English class walked in the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. She walked gracefully to the chalkboard and wrote her name, Ms. Gardner.

"My name as you can see is Ms. Gardner. I am replacing Mr. Joseph today. He is out sick with a cold. Please take out your work....."

The whole class period I was not quite paying attention to the lesson. I was staring at her and every time she called on me, I admit I blushed.

At the end of class, we had to hand in our worksheets. As I put my paper on the desk, she told me to stay back.

I hung my head waiting for her to yell at me for something I didn't remember doing, but she didn't. "Brock, do you happen to like duel monsters?"

"Yes," I answered amazed, "My friends and I duel all the time."

"Do you mind if I sit with you and your friends today at lunch?" she asked.

I didn't wonder WHY she wanted to sit with my friends, my stomach was full of butterflies and my head was all fuzzy. Of course, I said yes right away. How could I refuse?

So that days lunch time was very interesting. Ms. Gardner came to our table and she brought friends. "This is Joey and this is Tristan." she announced then with a wink she said, "They have a small interest in duel monsters."

"WHAT?" Joey yelled. "I was second place in Duelist Kingdom!"

It was then that I realized who they were. I don't know why I hadn't known who they were in the first place but maybe you could figure it out. So, playing along, I asked Joey, "You're Joey Wheeler aren't you?"

Joey puffed out his chest. "Yes I am. Guess you want my autograph, huh?"

"No not really." I answered, taking care to sound like I DIDN'T care. "You gonna sit down or what?"

So they did. Joey was still glaring at me and I gulped. I knew that Joey was WAY bigger than I was and way older too. I also didn't have much fighting experience so if he wanted to beat me up, he definitely would be able.

"So, how good are you at dueling?" Tea asked me.

I was pretty good. I had beaten a lot of good and well-known people. I had placed third place in a mini- tournament my friends and I had. There were very few people I couldn't beat, but I didn't say that. "Ahh...I'm okay." I said modestly.

"Well, I am looking for someone new to challenge," Tristan butted in. "I am tired of losing against Tea and Serenity."

"Sure" I said pulling out my deck and sneaking a smile. Man was he in for a surprise.

2 turns later

"I win" I said sitting back.

Tristan stared at the playing field. "Move Over" Joey said pushing Tristan out of his seat. "Duel me" He demanded.

"I have a better idea." I said. "The bell's about to ring. Let's meet somewhere after school and duel."

Joey considered it a moment than asked, "Ya gotta duel disk?"

I shook my head. Even the plastic ones you get from Walmart were too expensive for the amount of allowance I got a week. It would have taken me forever to save enough money for one of those and he wasn't even talking about them. He was talking about a high-tech duel disk, The kind with holographs.

"I know!" Tea spoke up. "We could ask Kaiba!"

I snorted. "Yeah right! From what my friend says about him, he's stubborn, he nasty, he has no heart, he knows nothing about teaching, he doesn't notice anything, he may be smart but he is stupid, and a million other really rude things I can't say in a Pg story."

Joey grinned. "I think I've found a new friend."

Like it? I hope you did but if you didn't it is probably because I didn't just sit down and write it in one sitting. I don't have time to breathe lately and usually in order to write I have to skip doing chores and then I get grounded from computer then I catch up with chores then I fall behind again by writing and then I get grounded again...you get the picture. On going thing here. I will be coming out with I think the third chapter of my story about Taneral. Also I am trying very hard to write a second chapter to my Yaoi story. I am coming out with yet another story. It is one shot. I wrote it last year so all I have to do is tweak it, type it then put it up. You are lucky. My brother tortures me until I write more of this story so you will have less cliff hangers for this one than the others. I obviously can't leave you hanging on this story. If Paul appears more, please don't blame me. He has kidnapped me and is torturing me until he gets in the story more. Well Review.


	4. chapter 4

**Mystery Girl**- thanks I am working very hard on it… -

**Water Princess**- I love Marik!!!! He's so cute!!!!! Yeah…..

Ok thanks to the people who reviewed…. As I told Mystery Girl I am working extremely hard on this fic…I try to update when I can…I have been busy with school…high school is getting harder…STUPID GRAD. PROJECT!!!!!!! Anyway I better get writing so I don't get killed by my brother… ahhhhhh!!!! I don"t own anything except myself in here!!! O-Yo-Yo is owned by Stephan Hatfield.

Chapter 4

"k, Mikey, You will go question Mr. Fiedler, he hates Kelsey, Kelsey go question Groshek, and I'll go question Kurelja. Everybody got that?" Renata said.

They all nodded and Kelsey rubbed her hands together. "Can I torture Groshek if he doesn't tell anything?" Kelsey asked.

"hmm he has kids but OH WELL!! - I hate that Vice principal!!!!"

"YEAH!" Kelsey yelled.

"SHHH!" Mikey shushed them. "Mrs. Hower is coming."

"I'll distract her if need be." Renata said knowing exactly what to do.

Sure enough…"what are you three doing here so late?" Mrs. Hower asked.

"umm… I needed help with measure 26 through 32 on O-Yo-Yo."

Mrs. Hower gave them a big smile and said "okay… I have a few minutes!"

As they walked to the chorus room, Renata looked back and saw that Mikey and Keley had snuck off while she and Mrs. Hower were talking. She set her cell phone on vibrate so no one would be alerted when it rang and followed Mrs. Hower to the Piano.

MEANWHILE

Mikey got nothing from Fiedler and none of the other teachers knew anything about how this teacher was certified to be an English teacher, especially because he was only 16.

MEANWHILE

Kelsey was standing on Mr. Groshek's desk and she had a hold on the front of his shirt. "TELL ME!" Mr. Groshek fainted. Never had a student tried to beat him up before.

A voice from the door gave a short laugh. "That's not how you get answers from a person…"

Kelsey turned around and was startled by who she found. "DAMN!"

"I WIN!!!!!" Brock yelled.

"HEY!!!! You must have cheated!!!! No one beats me!!!" Joey yelled.

"I could name a hundred people, Joey." Tristan said and Tea snickered.

Joey put a fist up. "Shut up, Tristan!"

"Aw come on Joey. I won fair and square. Just admit it."

"WHATever!"

"So who's up next?" Brock asked. "No one? Okay…I'll get down"

MEANWHILE

"Thanks, Mrs. Hower." Renata said "That was helpful."

WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT? Don't try interrogating me again…I don't even know right now…I am sick right now…stayed home from school today… promise more will come soon!


	5. chapter 5

Ok Martina was begging me to write more so I had to do it…Martina can be very persistent………

Martina: Muahahaha WRITE MORE!!!! GET ON WITH IT!!!!!!

Me: cowering in fear ummmm right…..yeah well Martina will you do the disclaimer?

Martina: Sure! Renata does not own anything in here except herself... and her friends and even her enemies and maybe her brothers all own them selves! And me (if I ever get in the story!) own myself as well.

ME: yep well I will fit you in somewhere Martina…..Maybe you can pop in sometime….

Well here we go….

Chapter 5

Michael went to Renata's locker, the meeting place, and saw her standing there. "Where's Kelsey?" Renata asked.

"I don't know. I haven't seen her in the hallways at all and she wasn't in the office"

Renata sighed. "Well, looks like we'll have to search for her."

Kaiba smirked. "I need the names of all the duelists in the school." He said.

Kelsey smiled a smile almost too sweetly. "And why would you need that?" she asked snickering inside.

Kaiba's smirk slipped. "You don't need to know that"

"Well…..I think I do…..so I can decide whether I want to help you or not."

Kaiba was clenching his fists when a voice rang through the hallway. "NISAMA!!!!! WHERE ARE YOU?????

Renata and Michael heard a familiar voice yell "NISAMA!!!!! WHERE ARE YOU????"

Renata smiled. "Maybe we should follow him."

Kaiba stepped into the hallway to get tackled by his kid brother, Mokuba. He gave a small smile and hugged him. As Kelsey snuck out of the room, she saw Michael and Renata peeking around the corner. Renata waved her hand for Kelsey to follow her.

Kelsey snuck past Mokuba and Kaiba and ran around the corner. All of them grabbed their book bags and headed towards their bikes. They rode home as fast as they could and sat in Kelsey and Mikey's tree house that isn't quite a tree house because it's not in a tree

(What? I thought it sounded cool! And I didn't want to call it a playhouse because that sounds little kiddish and it ISN'T in a tree GRIN ).

They sat in a circle. "Ok what did you guys find out?" Michael asked.

"Well obviously I found out nothing." Renata said. "I was with Mrs. Hower the entire time."

"I know part of what he wants." Kelsey said proudly. "He TOLD me"

"What?" asked Renata; leaning forward eagerly.

"He wants to know who duels in the school." Kelsey answered, a big grin set into her face. "And that does fit into the puzzle."

"I don't get it." Michael said.

Renata smiled as well. "I do. He became a dueling instructor for the eighth grade right?" she asked Mikey.

Mikey nodded but his expression showed he was still confused.

Renata continued to explain. "Well the way that fits in with what we found out is that he became a dueling instructor and is at our school for matters concerning duel monsters. He must be trying to find something out and it has something to do with all the duelists in our school. I don't know why he picked an eighth grade classroom, since barely anybody duels in our grade, but maybe it was his only choice."

"What if Mrs. Benshoff's death wasn't a coincidence." Someone in the doorway said.

All three of them looked at the doorway immediately, surprised that anyone had known that they were there. Martina stood in the doorway (see I found a way to put you in).

"What do you mean?" Michael asked.

"You know what I mean." Martina said. "Someone let those chickens out on purpose or maybe someone, and by someone I mean Kaiba, made it look like she was attacked by chickens."

"Martina, I think you have been watching too much CSI (don't own that either!). I don't think he could do something like that to another person. He isn't so bad…He lets me read in class!"

Martina shrugged. "Maybe I have been watching too much CSI, but something fishy is going on here."

Ok not much humor in this chapter but I am too tired to be humorous right now. Anyway review peoples!!!!

YAWN I am going to bed…..I'll post this later.


	6. chapter 6

Hey! I haven't had much time to write and I haven't felt like writing in awhile either. Well, at least not my Yugioh stories. I have been working really hard on a couple Yu Yu stories and a Dragon Riders of Pern fanfic. Also we just moved. ORANGEVILLE IS THE BEST! Muahahahaha! I am pumped! ITS ANIME NIGHT! Anyway I thought tonight's episode of Justice League unlimited was kind of boring so I decided to write more of this.

**Eg from Animestuff4ever**: I hate essays too. And I will try to remember to send this to the yahoo groups….i will end up sending the entire thing again I think….

**Water Princess:** I worship you for following my story! Lol! Umm but please don't go insane. It would make me sad….

**Tolea**: My New reviewer! YEAH! This story is getting so many reviews that I first expected. I expected only my friends to read but here are all these other people. Ummm I have considered that idea about putting other shows in here but I am really not sure where this story is going. Maybe I will get some idea somewhere but so far the only thing I know for sure is why Kaiba is there and how he got to be a teacher. Oh and you reviewed for my other story A VERY NEW PLACE WITH VERY NEW PEOPLE. I am not sure where the sixth chapter is. I started to write it up about a year ago and lost the chapter after I wrote it…man I wish my mom didn't clean so often... anyway I will end up writing a new chapter for that but the problem is that chapter was my favorite and my best written chapter In that particular story. So I will try my best to write another chapter for that. I will have to finish up most of my stories first though so I can focus on that one story because, having started and finished writing it in the past 2 years and my English and story writing abilities being much better than they used to be I will have to rewrite every thing because I feel that the remainder of the story is not my best work and needs to be repaired before I will allow myself to put it up. As of now I am rewriting one of my other stories that really suck and am writing about ten others. SO MANY PLOT BUNNIES! Oh I have brothers so cute eyes don't work on me. LOL! Wow this answer is long! Byes

Anyway here is Martina again. Martina take over!

Martina: The usual….she doesn't own anything…etc.

Me: uhhhhh that was uhhhh interesting….

Ok next chapter….uh Martina, hopefully we will see more of you and maybe a little of Mel and Jesse as well. I have no idea how this chapter is going to turn out so yeah I am taking it by ear.

Chapter 6

Renata walked into her homeroom the next morning and sat in her seat. She was the first one in the classroom. This was unfortunate because the second one in the classroom happened to be her least favorite teacher who locked the door behind him.

He strode over to her desk and stood in front of her.

Renata stood up and glared at him. Her glare made her look taller and less nice. (heh I wish that was all it took! But still….Justin Cooper sure looked a little taken aback hehehe….still I swear if he messes with my little brother again …. Oh am I getting off topic? Sorry…)

"What do you want" she said icily.

Kaiba smirked. "I don't think that's the way to talk to a teacher. Maybe I should write you a detention slip" he said holding up a pink slip.

Renata smiled. "What? You think I am afraid of a little detention slip? Dream on" she said in her snarkiest voice.

Kaiba's smirk got even bigger. "Then if you aren't afraid then I think that I will give you a detention, with me, for every day of the school year. And maybe I should fail you so you have to come to summer school. OR"

"ALRIGHT! I FUCKIN' GET IT! JUST SHUT YOUR FUCKIN' MOUTH"

"Apologize" Kaiba said.

"Did I hear right? I thought Seto Kaiba didn't have any feelings"

Kaiba fingered about five detention slips and Renata got the picture. "FINE" she said reluctantly "I'm sorry"

"Seems I hit a sore spot. You actually care about your school record"

"OF COURSE I FUCKIN' DO! I REALIZE THAT THE AVERAGE EIGHTH-GRADER DOESN'T BUT I AM NOT THE AVERAGE EIGHTH-GRADER! WHAT I WANT TO KNOW IS WHY THE FUCK YOU CAME FROM WHERE EVER YOU CAME FROM! I DON'T THINK IT WAS A FUCKIN' COINCIDENCE THAT MRS. BENSHOFF DIED! I WANT TO KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON! NOW"

Calmly Kaiba said. "You already know too much. How you managed to guess that much I am not sure but right now, I can't let you spread even that much of my plan where my opponents might here it. I think that today….you're going to be absent."

He grabbed her wrists and covered her mouth. He took one look in the hallway to make sure no one was coming and then opened the storage closet next to his classroom. He tied her to the chair in there, grabbed some duct tape from the top shelf, and taped her mouth shut. (Wow, Kaiba actually watched movies! IT'S A MIRACLE!)

"I'll be back" he said before closing the door.

Renata rolled her eyes. _Yeah. My luck he would forget me. Or he wouldn't forget me. I don't know what would be worse._

Renata sat in the uncomfortably hot storage closet, listening to Kaiba lecturing and yelling at the students. _Man this is worse than my room. I'm sweating buckets._

Renata's stomach growled and she groaned. _Damn! I better get lunch! I'm starving!_

The bell rang and she heard students in the halls…three particular students that she knew very well. "Do you think Renata is really sick" asked Jesse.

"No" Martina said very seriously"Her book bag is in her locker, as is her coat. Something happened to her after she went to her locker."

"I BET IT WAS THAT ASS, KAIBA" Melanie yelled. "LET'S KILL HIM"

"Ummm Underworld, (that's mel's nickname) we wouldn't get any information that way. We have to interrogate him." Jesse said reasonably.

Underworld was disappointed. "THEN can we kill him"

"uhhh no guarantee there Mel sorry."

Renata tried to move the chair over to the door but the only thing she succeeded in doing was knocking several boxes on top of her, which happened to have a lot of English textbooks in it. _DAMN KAIBA!_

"What was that noise" Jesse asked.

A cold voice answered her. "Boxes. There isn't much room in there. I stacked several boxes of English books in there. They must have fallen over. Now stop loitering in the halls or I will give you a detention"

"Yes sir" All three said in mocking tones.

"ALL THREE OF YOU ARE GETTING DETENTION FOR AFTER SCHOOL TOMMORROW! NOW GET TO LUNCH"

Kaiba wasn't yelling but he might as well have been because he got his point across even to Renata.

Soon, the door opened and the boxes were pulled off of Renata. Then she was free of the chair and she pulled the duct tape off her mouth. When she got up she saw that it was Mokuba who had helped her up. He had shut the door behind him and he had a bag.

He looked uneasy. "My brother doesn't know I'm here so you can't tell him okay"

Renata nodded and Mokuba pulled something out of his bag. "Here, I got you some lunch. I asked the lunch ladies to wrap it up for me so I could carry it here without Seto noticing."

Renata gave him a questioning look. "Why did you risk your brother's wrath to help me"

Mokuba laughed. "You talk weird."

Renata sweatdropped. "Yeah it comes from reading too many books."

"OKAAAAAY…..umm well Seto will notice that I am gone so yeah I got to get back."

He ran off and Renata's face flattened. "awwww he didn't answer my question. Oh well, I've got food to keep me company. YUMMY"

- CLIFF HANGER! MUAHAHAHAHAHAH! I am evil…..muahahahaha…..clears throat oh was I laughing evilly? Oops. Runs away from yami and Yugi who are chasing her trying to send her to the shadow realm. AHHHHHHHHHHH!


	7. chapter 7

I know what you are going to say to me….you are going to yell at me for not writing more…..hides in closet away from the reviewers with pitchforks and torches…..but it's not my fault! I've been REALLY BUSY! My friends and I have been working on about 3 fanfics at once….so I have been writing just not my fanfics….Hope you are not mad….anyway here is more…..but first to answer my reviewers….

**dragon shadow**: I will keep typing don't worry…can't live without writing stuff…and yes you will have to wait to know why Kaiba is doing this…but hopefully not for long.

**Tolea: **Now that's not nice…why would you want to send your sister to the shadow realm? I would just rather send my bros to a country far far away…that would be nice…I didn't think you would use your power against me…then you wouldn't get another chapter!lol!

**Nicole: **THANKS! I am so glad that someone feels I write that good…YES! THE ULTIMATE COMPLIMENT!giggles crazily YEAH my hyper evil self is out(Harper)! The best way to get better writing is to write every day. You should read the story I wrote in 7th grade. IT SUCKED! I never did finish it because when I found it in 8th grade I realized it sucked…hmmm maybe I should type it up just so all my reviewers can see how far I have come in the way of grammar, spelling, and sentence structure…OH THE HORROR!

**Nicole:** Response to your second review…Hehehehe GO Kaiba! comforts Joey don't worry it was just a mouse…AHHH TELL ME SHOULD I BE ON KAIBA'S SIDE OR JOEY'S SIDE! AHHHH!

**Nicole:** WOW ANOTHER REVIEW! i am glad my reviewer wants to stand up to Kaiba for me cries anime style…well ya got more story…I know mokuba is sweet isn't he…

**Water Princess:** Maybe Kaiba is a murderer and maybe he isn't…honestly ya never know... it depends if I want him to go to jail or not…I am glad you like cliffhangers because I can't help them…I write as much as I can and when I can't write anymore I post it…

OK on with the story!

Chapter 7

Renata cleaned up the closet of the fallen boxes. Checking the door, she found that Mokuba had relocked it when he left. She sat down on the floor and sighed, bored. As she sat there she thought of why Kaiba could be there. He usually only went out of his way to be somewhere if it gave his company an advantage against its competitors or if he had located a powerful and rare card. There was no way a school could give him a strategic advantage towards his opposing companies, however if one of the students had a card he wanted, then there could be some real trouble. Unfortunately, there was nothing she could do from inside this closet and there was no way out except for the door. The only thing to do was to rush Kaiba as soon as he opened the door but even that was a doubtful situation as he was taller than her and she probably would find it hard to knock him over, much less out run him.

The situation seemed hopeless and she was proven right when Kaiba came to get her a few hours later. Mokuba was with him, clearly nervous. He carried her book bag and her coat with him. He threw them at her and said "We're going."

He grabbed her by the arm and pulled her out of the closet. They walked out of the school building through the emergency exit around the corner and to a limo parked on the road to the elementary school.

Kaiba was sitting confidently one her left side, his arms crossed over his chest. Mokuba, seated to her right, looked the opposite of confident. He looked sad. He seemed almost embarrassed at what his brother was doing. His hands were on his knees and his raven black hair covered his face as he looked at his feet, which barely hung over the seat.

It was about fifteen minutes until they reached their destination. As Renata stepped out of the limo, she saw a huge mansion. She shrugged. The only thing that surprised her is that he would have wasted all that money to have a mansion in both America and Japan.

Over at Kelsey's house, Martina was looking over Kelsey's shoulder at her computer. Kelsey was doing a web search on Seto Kaiba. They needed to find his recent activities and where his residence was. Kelsey sat back in the chair, frustrated at how many results came up. There were fan clubs, fan art, people who swore they had pictures of him naked, merchandise and about five other people claimed to have the same name, middle and all.

She added the words "in PA" the search and it narrowed to about 500.

"Well that's a little better." Martina remarked.

"Well not good enough. I don't want to search through this many websites. I'll go insane!"

She clicked on the search bar again and added a few more words to narrow down the options. This time she had about 100 websites to go through. "That's better!" Kelsey said. "Working with 100 websites is way better than 500. See, I know what I am doing."

"Uh huh, well we'll know when you find the answers to our questions." Martina answered.

An hour later, Kelsey found a website that held the answers. It took awhile for her took hack it but soon she had his personal website open. Though it did not contain his plans for the USA, it did contain some more personal information. "Huh. He must have thought that if his fan club was smart enough to hack into his website, it could know some of his more personal information." Martina stated.

Kelsey laughed. "Man is he stupid. But hey, his loss is our gain."

On Kaiba's site, they found a lot of useless, though sometimes hilarious, information. "Hey here is a picture of his first grade hair cut! Oooo and here is his personal log! Hahahahahah! OH MY GOD! I can't believe he actually wrote this down! I am definitely book marking this site!"

Ok I will write more when I get more ideas and a chance to. It took a lot of pleading to get on the computer to type this. It might be awhile until I get on the computer again. My mom has to take an online course or she won't stay a certified teacher and she is already behind because of her second job so she's going to be on the computer a lot. So I will write when I can. Don't worry though, I will be writing a lot more in the summer. Wow…I said that last year. Has it already been that long since I joined? Hmm…wow…over a year…seems like a few months…well yawn I am tired…I'm going to bed.


	8. chapter 8

Back again…I have a few hours to myself…my brothers went to a communion retreat and my mom is at work….i can't wait until I get a laptop….it won't have internet just ms word but it works for me…at least I can update more often when I get it. Besides I don't need more than an hour online…except to check my email…anyway getting off topic. Lets see if I can update huh…ok to my reviewers! I need to update quick my brothers will be home soon and its past lunch time…HUNGRY!

**dragon shadow**: thank you! I love to be bugged til I update…just not by my friend Martina…(heh martina I know you are reading lol!)…she gets a little annoying…anyway what really gets me going to write more is reviews…they push me…

**Nicole**: one of your reviews that I didn't find in ms word the last time I updated…sorry…yeah you are reviewing right…I am glad you reviewed to my story first! It always excites me to see new readers…If you have any trouble with let me know and I can help…it takes awhile to see all the different settings…

Noone else reviewed? I am sad…well I better write this or I'll never hear the end of it how I update 2 other stories and not this one…oh martina is gonna kill me! (of course I won't go down without a fight and my loyal reviewers will help right looks nervously around at the crowd of angry reviewers ummm AAHHHHHHH! HELP! MEEEEEEE!)

**Chapter 8**

Renata was sitting in a guest room of the Kaiba mansion so bored that she had gotten half-way through doing every problem in her Algebra book. She had been there a total of 7 hours when Kaiba finally came in. She ignored him and went on doing her Algebra problems. "The square root of 36 is 6 plus the square root of…" she muttered under her breath just to prove to him that she didn't like his presence in this state much less this room and she wanted to piss him off.

Unfortunately, he knew all too well the tactics someone used to get someone angry and wasn't fooled. "Hello Brat." He said with a smirk.

She ignored him and went onto the next chapter. "I want you to tell me everyone who duels in your school and the area around here."

Renata stood up. She turned to him and gave him a mischievous grin. "I don't think so." She said and kicked him in the nuts. He fell to the floor groaning. "Oww." He muttered as Renata ran out of the room. She ran down the hallways, turning right then left then down a staircases. As she looked over her shoulder she saw that 4 body guards were after her, 2 of them female. "Damn my strategy only works on two of them. Well new plan. I've got to run faster."

As she ran down a second flight of stairs, she was blocked off at the bottom. She looked over the rail. It didn't look too far down. She jumped and landed 8 feet below. "Ouch!"

She started running again. "Bastards…" she muttered "Why did they build the staircase so high…"

The body guards were chasing her again, gaining fast and Renata was slowing. One of the body guards ran faster than her and held out his foot, tripping her. She tumbled a few feet and felt dazed as her head hit off the floor. As she sat up she rubbed her head. "I'm going to get a headache. I just know it."

Just then the bodyguards grabbed her arms and handcuffed her. "Great" she muttered. "Just Great"

They took her back to her room and this time one of her wrists was handcuffed to a hole in the closet door. After they she looked at the hole and said to herself. "why is there a hole in the door. I mean really wouldn't the "Almighty Seto Kaiba" have gotten a new door?"

my bro is wanting to go online and is yelling endlessly… I can't concentrate so I am ending this chapter now…but hey at least I updated it!


	9. Chapter 9

Good luck for you people. My brother now wants me to update. Due to a breaking a collar bone, I wasn't able to update the Saturday before last and then last Saturday was my birthday. So now, you see my problem. Luckily my arm and shoulder isn't as stiff as it was when my collarbone was first broken so I can actually write and type. Trust me, it wasn't easy at first…I had to type with my left hand. GOD! People keep helping me! I hate it…if I need help I will ask, but otherwise I want to do what I can by myself…mutters stupid teachers…

June 7, 2005

Hehe….that above note was written 6 weeks ago…god….thank god school is over….yes! no more finals….no more martina poking me….hehehe…..well umm I will write another page today…(thank martina…and my other persistant reviewers who insist on me writing more…can you believe that…?)

Anyway here are answers to the reviews….

**snowmouse( )-** alright you are entitled to your own opinion…Thank you for telling me it…to be honest I get tired of hearing "This was really good. Write more" from my reviewers…after awhile it doesn't really mean anything…it makes me feel as if people are just trying to be nice…I would like constructive criticism like this more often.

**AmnarRanma-** I agree…Hiei and Joey are definitely cuter…but I like Kaiba's attitude…though personally I feel that the American version doesn't serve him justice…they show he is evil but they hardly show the other side of him. They always make him act mean to Mokuba and they never show him being nice…I am going to attempt to show his nice side as I always do but here…he's a little different…

**AmnarRanma-** Thank you!

**AmnarRanma-** YUM! HOW DID YOU KNOW I LIKE BURNT STUFF! ESPECIALLY DONUTS! LOL! Yeah he did waste a lot of money on the new mansion…he wastes too much money…for someone who used to have barely enough money to scrape by, he sure does spend a lot…

**Tolea- **umm was that meant as a joke or are you really mad at me? I think I mentioned your reviews in a different chapter…or maybe I got logged off the internet before I could copy and paste your review to MS Word…either way…sorry…

**Moon'sHope- **Thank you!

**Tolea- **hmmm maybe it was this review…hmmm smack dab in the middle of all my _Guilt_ reviews…oh well I am answering it now! The crossover sounds interesting…will you send me the link to it when you have it started? I would like to read it. I am staying away from your sister…I hate vampires…EVIL! Your friend is right to not want to admit it…I wouldn't either! LOL!oh and I have a few FMA one-shots if you want to read them… and my friend jess and mel and I are writing a FMA, Yu YU Hakusho, and Inu- yasha crossover. It is set at the dark tournie…FUN! Anyway…we have to think of the rating and title and stuff before we post it and it will be on jess and mels joint account. So it will be awhile…

**Nicole( )**- Thanks. I was wondering why you picked a vent…They are really too cramped to run away in a hurry…and although Kaiba sits in an office all day, he probably still gets his exercise…LOL! Well thanks for that bit of revenge…it tastes good doesn't it…but Kaiba's not a bad guy as you will see in this chapter.

**Iluvevilyamis-** well Nicole! WELCOME TO Yes…cool I'll take a look at your stories sometime…

**dragon shadow( )**- THANKS! But you're in luck. Martina said that I have to write at least seven pages this time…boy that's going to take awhile. I have finals coming up… Studying while typing yeah…evil science! And tomorrow I have to work on a biography report due on Monday (I haven't even started reading the book) and a final report for humanites do sometime.

**dragon shadow( )-** Ahhh how I make my friends…all sorts of annoying people…every one loves to bug me…but that's ok. I never would get done if they didn't. She was only up one floor so it was pretty easy to find her way down…if it had been farther, she would have gotten lost… She is not too good with direction and big places…

**dragon shadow( )-**wow…I am glad all my reviewers are persistant…yes it will be up soon…I know I haven't updated in over a month…

OK! WOW A LOT OF NEW REVIEWERS! YOU SHOULD SEE HOW MANY REVIEWERS I GOT FOR MY FMA ONE-SHOTS! Oh and everyone who likes yu yu Hakusho…please go to my profile and read my story called THE EYE OF THE DRAGON. I haven't gotten any reviews for it and I really need some to get going…PLEASE!

Anyway…LET US UPDATE!LOL!

**Chapter 9**

Martina walked into the door of Kelsey's house eating a chewy bar. "Got anything?" she asked her mouth full.

Kelsey slammed her head on the desk. "No!" she yelled "Nothing…just a bunch of useless information…turns out the sight is run by some dork that lives in California. DEAD END!"

Martina finished off the chewy and said "well move onto the next website…we don't have time for this."

Kelsey hit her head on the desk again. "I have been at this for 12 hours straight. It's your turn. My head hurts."

"Not surprising. You keep hitting your head. By the time you're done, you won't have any brain cells left." Martina joked.

Kelsey groaned. "I'm going to bed."

Martina grinned. "Are you sure you don't to keep searching. I'm not going to share any juicy details that I find!"

Kelsey groaned again. "I never thought that I would hate my computer so much."

So Martina continued the search, guzzling down a couple of sodas in the next few hours.

Seto Kaiba walked into the room he had provided for Renata. He saw her sleeping peacefully in the corner, attached to the closet door with a hand. He did feel regret that he had had to do this, but he had to reach his potential and she had been in the way. She had been too close to finding out everything. She had the potential as well. He had to find the fourth Egyptian God card before she did or she might just beat Yugi and become the next Champion. He couldn't let that happen, not after all his hard work and not when she could become even stronger than Yugi.

She was one of his best students. Though she did have this annoying habit of reading in his class, she still passed. Come to think of it, he had done that in school too. Hmm, he really didn't know it was that distracting to the teachers.

He couldn't keep everything a secret for too much longer. He had to hurry. Someone might become suspicious that all the teachers and students had started disappearing about the time of his arrival. If a student could figure out that Mrs. Benshoff wasn't dead than any teacher could as well.

Hopefully, she would co-operate and tell him the names of the students who played Duel Monsters since he had been unable to find out through his teaching job. Suddenly his cell phone rang. It was one of his security guards. "WHAT!" he snapped.

His security guard, Phueron, hearing his tone of voice and noting that he didn't sound as if he was in a particularly good mood said nervously, "Sir, there are intruders on the grounds. They tripped one of the alarms but we have been unable to spot them and capture them."

Kaiba scowled. "Fine, let them be. I have a feeling that I know who they are. I want you inside the mansion though. I may have need of you if I am mistaken about their identities."

"Yes, sir."

He closed the door, locking it behind, and nodded toward the guard who was standing watch outside. Descending the staircase he saw a group of 3 kids, the same kids that he had given detention yesterday. The one with chains hanging from her belt launched herself at him as soon as he was at the base of the stairs, but didn't make it very far with the other two holding her back. "We want to beat him as much as you do but we need to know where she is first. This place is too big to search." He heard the girl with blonde hair say.

The last girl inserted her own comment as if she was holding a grudge. "Yeah, almost as big as the _Internet_."

The girl with the chains waited with her arms folded across her chest. "Can we find out where she is so I can kick his ass? I want to see some blood and bruises!" (a/n: Good old Mel! Melanie: Who are you calling old? I'm not that much older than you!)

The blonde girl grabbed Kaiba by the shirt collar and, though he was taller than she, managed to lift him a foot of the ground. "Look," she said, "I know martial arts and if you don't tell us where Renata is I will use it on you. I don't care about the rules."

Kaiba smirked. "I have no idea what you mean. Renata isn't here. In fact, she's probably home sick…either that or she played hooky."

"She's not home, I guarantee. Her mom was frantic when I was at her house." The last girl said with a smirk; knowing that they had him right where they wanted him.

The girl in chains smirked as well, loving the look on Kaiba's face. "I suppose that you didn't know that Martina and Kelsey live down the street from Renata? He, you didn't think out your plan thoroughly before you carried it out."

"Not only do we live down the street from Renata but we also happen to know where her locker is, being her friends." Kelsey said grinning widely. "Her locker had her book bag with the completed homework due that day and her jacket."

Martina had her right hand ready for a punch. "We've spent hours trying to figure out everything and finally it payed off. We know about your entire plan…everything. Next time, don't publish your plan on your live journal account. So are you going to tell us where she is?"

Kaiba looked nervously at her then glanced towards the front door. Where were his security guards?


	10. Chapter 10

I'm back again….so let me answer some reviews.

**Iluvevilyamis**- hehehe…Kaiba is scared! Thanks for reviewing! I love hearing your impersonations…or rather seeing them…

**Moon'sHope- **YES!I never thought of me on someones favorites list! NICE! But Kaiba's hot! He's not a ding dong…I guess in some minds…but just not in mine…I just like to make Kaiba out of character…

**AmnarRanma-** Yep..kaiba has a LJ account…hehehehe! I AM EVIL!hehehe funny joke…I would make a joke…but I don't know any and I am bad at making them up.

**dragon shadow ()- **Thanks for your concern…collarbone doesn't hurt anymore though…I am just worried about accidentally re braking it..well again thanks for bugging me…

**Melanie-** HEHE I knew you would like that…yes I should have stated that you probably knocked out the guards but we might just see that in this chapter…I know ya have to love me…gotta love ya too (too bad for everyone else…she gets to read it before you guys do. She's slept over my house for the past week. I'm sad now…I like having her as a roommate, but her parents are coming home! Damn it all!)

OK, I am sorry if anybody else reviewed, but I had a problem with the file I stored them in and it turned most of my reviews into a bunch of gobbly gook computer talk that took up 100 pages…I deleted all of the gobbly gook…so now I have only a few reviews left. Unfortunately, going through all of my stories and getting all the reviews won't work because I have no idea which ones I have answered and which ones I haven't. So, I extend my deepest apologies to every one…now all I have to do is write this in every single one of my stories….

One other note….I am changing my penname to PLOT BUNNIES INC.

Chapter 10

Phueron woke in huddled position on the ground. He sat up, rubbing all the places that were sure to have bruises in a couple of hours. Where was he supposed to be? He stared at his guard post now occupied by a large mass that could only be his bud Aguri. He rubbed his head, trying hard to remember every detail. He had called Mr. Kaiba and then his angry employer had told him to get inside the mansion. He had been halfway there and then that girl had shown up. She had been rather short, but boy did she know where to hit.

He swore. God damn! Mr. Kaiba was going to be pissed! He had screwed up big time. Not only did he get knocked out by a kid, but he hadn't gone inside the mansion.

Phueron quickly rushed in the front doors and cursed at the sight before him. His employer was being threatened by a girl as tall as him and with twice the muscles. She had a punch ready for his stomach and her other hand was clenched tightly around the front of his collar. Phueron tried to get to him, but was confronted with the short girl with the chains. "So," she said as if she was having the time of her life, "do you like to get in the way?"

Phueron didn't answer this. This was his job. What did she think he was going to do? Stand back and watch the person who essentially paid his bills get smashed into bits? A dream job it was to get paid for doing nothing, but not realistic. Especially if doing nothing means your employer ends up dead. One downfall to being a security guard was that if you messed up one time you were out of a job and down a couple hundred bucks.

He pulled a gun from the holster on the back of his belt. It was loaded and ready for use. He was hoping not to have to use it. He was hoping that they would come quietly but from what he had seen he really didn't feel it was likely. As soon as he pulled the gun out, the three girls in the room had all stared at him, like a mouse at a snake. They knew that he had been trained to use the gun and that there was probably only a point one percent chance that he would miss any of them. Like any teens, they had felt invincible and on top of the world until this point. But, they hadn't planned on him. He pointed the gun at the third girl standing to the side. "Put Mr. Kaiba down." He said, directing the order at the blond girl holding Kaiba several inches off the ground. "Or I'll shoot her."

"Go ahead shoot me!" the girl he was holding the gun at said. "Bet you don't have the guts."

Just then a fourth girl burst through the door. "Sorry, I just got your note."

Phueron turned and pointed the gun at the girl just entering the room. She dropped the book bag she was carrying and held her hands in the air. "So, I take that things aren't going so well."

"No duh" The girl with the chains said, only just audible.

"Now, I'm going to say this just one more time." Phueron sternly said, still holding the gun at the new girl. "Put Mr. Kaiba down."

The blond girl lowered Mr. Kaiba to the ground and Phueron motioned her towards the stairs, not taking his eyes off anyone in the room. The blond girl let go of Mr. Kaiba's collar and walked to the bottom of the stairs. He motioned the other two to stand behind her and walked behind the fourth girl, pushing her towards the stairs.

Jesse focused her eyes toward her temple, where the gun was being held. Her mind was frozen. All she could think about was being absolutely careful that that gun didn't fire. She hoped that the others' didn't make any sudden moves either. She didn't feel like getting a head wound today.

At the top of the stairs, the man directed them toward a door with two guards. Jesse heard Melanie mutter "Damn, I could have killed the ass-whole. It would have been easy to find it."

If Jesse hadn't had a gun to her head she would have shaken her head and laughed, but she wasn't in the mood to get her head blown off.


	11. Chapter 11

**Darkdreamerofmidnight**- Renata Sweatdrops Yeah…ok…are you and Mokuba on drugs or something…or maybe sugar high…or caffeine high…Yeah…umm thanks for reviewing!

**AmnarJoey- **Yeah…I know…They are irregular…but that's just natural…I go through times when all I want to do is write and other times when all I want to do is read or draw or do nothing. Thanks for reviewing.

**Moon'sHope- **Thanks for reviewing.

I am back sooner than expected. I have a little headache, so it might not be much. I'll try.

Chapter 11

The two guards in front of the door stepped out of the way as they neared. One of them opened the door and Pheuron pushed them in the room. Melanie stuck up her middle finger at them when she tripped over Martina. "Fuck! Oww..." Martina said rubbing her head where Melanie had elbowed her.

The door shut and they were left in the room. "Hey, Kelsey," Jesse called from the corner, "Think you can pick this lock?"

Kelsey jumped up. "Yep, I can pick any lock."

She walked towards the closet, pulling a paperclip from a hidden place in her jeans. Renata was rubbing her eyes and yawning. "What's up guys? What took ya?" She asked. "I've been stuck with Mr. Asshole and I did pretty much every Algebra problem in the book to piss him off."

She gestured towards the papers scattered around the room. "Wow. You were desperate." Melanie muttered.

Kelsey got the handcuffs off and Renata rubbed her wrist. "Don't I know. So I take it you found out what he was up to?"

"Yep and how he pulled all of it off too." Kelsey said proudly.

"The idiot published it on his Live Journal account." Martina laughed as she said this.

Renata looked at them, still only slightly aware of anything. She yawned. "Nice. What is his plan?" She sleepily asked.

"I'd like to know that too." Jesse said. "Your note didn't explain much."

"Well, we should focus on getting out of here first." Martina said before Kelsey could explain everything. But we have to find Mrs. Benshoff."

"SHE'S ALIVE?" Melanie yelled.

"Oh, didn't we tell you?" Kelsey asked with a gigantic smirk.

"No, you left that part out." Melanie muttered.

"So how are we getting out of here?" Renata asked.

"I could pick the lock." Kelsey suggested.

"No you can't." Renata rejected this idea.

"WHY NOT?"

"Because it isn't a key lock." Jesse answered. "It's a code lock. You know with a pin pad and everything."

"Well that bites!" Kelsey muttered, "Why did he have to do that? It's one of the things I can't hack…well I could if the pin pad was in here. BUT IT'S NOT!"

Melanie looked up at the camera in the corner of the room and stuck her middle finger up. She really hoped that Kaiba was watching them and she wished she could see his face. If only she could get her hands on him. Oh she wanted to hurt him so much. FUN!

As they were contemplating a way to escape, the three body guards had come in. "Mr. Kaiba wishes to speak with you all."


End file.
